


Хороший эльф

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Домовые эльфы всегда верны хозяевам. Если они, конечно, хорошие эльфы.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Stan Shunpike





	Хороший эльф

— Сюда?! Не-ет! Отпустите! Меня должны были освободить!  
  
Люциус выглянул в коридор: надо же как-то развлекаться даже в этом кошмарном… впрочем, теперь всего-навсего «невесёлом» месте. Орал тощий долговязый мальчишка. Одет в обноски, уши торчком, лицо прыщавое, как шкурка этого… этой… Как же называлась та дрянь, которую кидают в любимое Нарциссой зелье? А, неважно. Главное, чтобы этого типа посадили как можно дальше от него.  
Люциус очень надеялся, что его проведут в другой конец коридора, в одну из камер ближе к лестнице. Но только не в его! Не в ту, которую за две недели он привык именовать собственной!  
  
— Я — жертва Тёмного Лорда! Меня «непростительными» пытали! — всё не затыкался мальчишка. Стоило ли удивляться, что один из сопровождавших его надзирателей взвился:  
— Заткнись, ты, тварь! Жертвой была моя жена, которая умерла в этой вонючей тюрьме два месяца назад. А ты — просто мелкий говнюк, готовый лизать ботинки всем, кто может дать пинка по твоему тощему заду. Давай-ка, посиди с... Да хоть с этим!  
  
Дверь в камеру отворилась, и внутрь не зашел, а кубарем влетел прыщавый. Мерлин, даже передернуло, когда тот, не удержавшись на ногах, упал на колени перед кроватью (нижней из двух), которую Люциус две недели назад выбрал для себя. Ещё и носом в покрывало ткнулся. Какая гадость!  
— Твоих соплей мне только не хватало, — пробормотал Люциус.  
Как ни странно, прыщавый услышал. Хотя… с его-то ушами…  
— Чё? — Резко обернулся, уставился на Люциуса прозрачными голубыми глазами. — Нет у меня никаких соплев! Сроду соплев не бывало!  
— Вам тоже доброго здоровья, мистер… Мистер?.. — И замолчал, надеясь, что тот оценит паузу правильно и представится. Если, конечно, он не совсем безмозглый.  
Оказалось, не совсем.  
— Так Стэн я. Стэн Шанпайк, тоисть. А вы ж меня знаете: я как-то во дворец ваш заходил. Вы мне много всяких штук показывали. Заклятьев там разных.  
— С прибытием, мистер Шанпайк.  
Прозвучало хорошо: одновременно вежливо и холодно. Приличия соблюдены, но повода втянуть себя в какой-нибудь глупый разговор Люциус «соседу по комнате» не дал. И, несомненно, в дальнейшем стоит держаться так же.  
— А вас, мистер Малфой, давно засадили?  
  
В этом типе всё было омерзительно: речь, манеры. То, как он подобострастно заглядывал в глаза. Как вцепился в рукав Люциуса, стараясь обратить на себя внимание. Ещё зимой он бы не посмел даже прикоснуться к хозяину Малфой-мэнора. По крайней мере, без его приказа… или просьбы.  
  
— Обустраивайтесь, мистер Шанпайк. Ваша кровать… — И Люциус умолк, не представляя, куда его отправить. Пусть ложится внизу, а самому каждый раз карабкаться по скрипучей узкой лесенке? Или позволить ему оказаться выше?  
— Наверху? Так я мигом…  
— Внизу.  
В конце концов, можно каждый раз представлять, что он не карабкается наверх, а восходит. И что каждая из палок-ступенек приближает его к цели. Какой? Да хотя бы выбраться отсюда. А что он в Азкабане не задержится, Люциус не сомневался. Ему и в прошлый раз удалось выкрутиться, а в этот он и сделать-то ничего не успел. В отличие от Стэна Шанпайка, лопоухой «жертвы» Лорда.  
  
***  
  
Как ни странно, Люциус действительно помнил прыщавого. Хотя казалось бы — где он, чистокровный маг, глава известной и уважаемой семьи, а где — рвань непонятного происхождения, готовая ради нескольких галлеонов от спешно созданной «Комиссии по делам маглорожденных» бегать по лесам, отлавливая грязнокровок.  
Этой зимой, точно. Да, зимой.  
  
Драко тогда только уехал в школу после самых нерадостных в своей жизни Рождественских каникул. В отличие от прошлых лет, когда он без конца ныл и жаловался на Поттера с дружками, сейчас сын ничего не рассказывал, и им с Нарциссой оставалось только догадываться, насколько ему плохо — и в школе, и дома. Догадываться — и тоже молчать: самим тогда нелегко приходилось. Так что не стали уговаривать, когда на вопрос матери: «Может, останешься?» — Драко только головой помотал. Неизвестно, что тогда почувствовала Нарцисса, но сам Люциус вздохнул с облегчением: незачем сыну видеть то, что здесь происходит. Хотя (доносились слухи) что и в Хогвартсе было не так, как раньше. И для отработки многих заклинаний вместо манекенов и големов новые учителя выбирали чем-то не угодивших им школьников.  
Но, по крайней мере, там среди «кукол для битья», на которых тренировались Драко и прочие, не было его родителей.  
  
***  
  
В первый раз он столкнулся с прыщавым в библиотеке. Тот стоял, задрав голову, и рассматривал книги на полках.  
— Ты вы тут делаете? — поморщился Люциус. Совсем распоясались эти охотники. Ещё осенью их дальше коридора не пускали, потом обнаглевшие твари стали сами проходить прямо в нижнюю гостиную, где их встречал если не Лорд, то Белла или её родственнички. А сейчас уже по всему дому шарят?  
— Столько книжек, — потрясенно выдохнул мальчишка. Обернулся…  
«Ну и уродец. Такому грязнокровок только пугать, а не ловить», — подумалось.  
— А грязные какие!  
— Это не грязь, молодой человек, — сухо ответил Люциус. — Это благородная книжная пыль.  
Которой не было ещё пару месяцев назад, когда эльфы занимались своими делами, а не бегали вокруг каждого мерзавца, решившего, что его, Люциуса, дом и всё что там есть — теперь для них для всех. Раньше домовики хоть обращались за разрешением: «Мистер Малфой, сэр, госпожа Белла велела мне привести из подвала пленника. Вы позволите?» Люциус никогда не отказывал, и вскоре они перестали спрашивать. А теперь и вовсе не дозовешься.  
  
Уродец, всё так же глупо улыбаясь, зачем-то сообщил:  
— А меня Стэн звать. Стэн Шанпайк, я на «Рыцаре» кондуктором был. Не, ну правда ж грязные, — с этими словами он вытащил с полки «Энциклопедию сильнейших заклинаний IX-XII вв». Набрал побольше воздуха (как только прыщи на округлившихся щеках не полопались). И дунул.  
Книга раскрылась (взметнув облачко пыли), затрепетала страницами и вдруг… сама рассыпалась в пыль!  
Люциус застонал: этому раритету было… Мерлин знает, сколько. Правда, кроме украшения полки, он ни для чего не годился, но это ещё не повод его уничтожать!  
— Убирайтесь отсюда, Стэн Шанпайк! — рявкнул. — Убирайтесь, а то я за себя не ручаюсь!  
— Так я ж не нарочно…  
— Во-о-он!!! Пошел вон отсюда!  
  
***  
  
Люциус закрыл за собой дверь библиотеки — единственного места, где, как он надеялся, его никто не потревожит.  
Всё-таки Белла ненормальная. И раньше чокнутой была, а теперь совсем как с цепи сорвалась. Или раньше, пока она и упражнялась, и срывала злость на других, его это не волновало? Зато теперь…  
Люциус провел по лбу и поморщился: всё-таки рассекла кожу, дура психованная. Хорошо, если шрам не останется. Теперь бы залечить царапину, пока Нарцисса не увидела. Но как это сделать без палочки? Надо бы поискать в ящиках стола — вдруг где остался ненайденный Министерством тайник с запасными? Если, конечно, до него не добрался кто-нибудь из незваных гостей, что-то они сюда зачастили.  
Обернулся… «Не-ет, только не этот!»  
  
— Да ухожу я уже, ухожу. И почти ничего не трогал. Только протер чуток, ну грязные, жуть!  
Вчерашний уродец стоял возле дальней полки и возил по корешкам рукавом. Мерлин, и далась ему эта пыль! Нашел время изображать домовика… как его там? Такое дурацкое, плебейское имя. Стив Шампайк?  
Хотя… У него наверняка есть палочка.  
— Подождите, мистер…  
— Стэн я. Стэн Шанпайк. Ой, а чой-то у вас с головой?  
— Это сейчас неважно. Мистер Шанпайк, вы можете залечить рану?  
— А… ну да, конечно! Я ж всё умею! — И выскочил за дверь. Зачем, собственно? Он что, палочку где-то забыл?  
  
Вернулся уродец довольно скоро… без палочки, зато с плошкой тёплой воды, а под мышкой тащил мешок, как выяснилось — с ватой и бинтами. Выложил это всё на стол и уставился на Люциуса.  
— Присаживайтесь! Сейчас будем вашу мор… физиономию, тоисть, вылечивать.  
— Где твоя палочка, глупец? — как ни старался Люциус быть терпеливым, раздражение всё равно прорвалось. — Ты что сюда притащил? Что это за… натюрморт?  
— Так… — растерялся уродец, — вы ж лечить вас приказывали.  
— Заклинаниями лечить, болван ты этакий! Заклинаниями!  
— Ну-у… это… Магией-то любой дурак сумеет. — Уродец оказался настойчивым. Усадил-таки Люциуса в кресло, провел теплым и влажным куском ваты по лицу. — Вот, сейчас… сами увидите.  
Вода заливала глаза, капала с подбородка. Люциуса то и дело передергивало от омерзения. И зачем он согласился? Лучше бы попросил кого-нибудь… Кого-нибудь из тех, кто не посмеётся над бывшим фаворитом Лорда; не отстранится боязливо, опасаясь, что за помощь впавшему в немилость Малфою и ему достанется; или не решит добавить — просто так, потому что теперь можно. Интересно, в его доме такие остались? Кроме Нарциссы, которой и так нелегко, и незачем её пугать ещё больше? То-то! Некого ему просить. Только и остается терпеть, пока этот выродок, подобострастно вздыхая и охая, размазывает по его лицу воду пополам с кровью.  
— Заклинанием-то любой дурак… — бормотал уродец, высушивая промытую рану и накладывая на неё повязку.  
— А ты, значит, не любой, — усмехнулся Люциус, и вдруг его осенило: — Ты не умеешь!  
В ответ тот только горестно вздохнул.  
— Ты что, сквиб? — Наверное, не стоило так явно показывать тому, кто только что тебе помогал, что ты его презираешь, но удержаться было невозможно. Сквиб! Вот это «достижение» тех, кто во весь голос кричит о новых порядках: избавиться от грязнокровок, чтобы притащить на их место сквибов!  
— Да не. Волшебник я, тока необученный. В школу, можно сказать, и не ходил, — пояснил тот.  
— А… ладно. — Уродец как раз закончил наматывать вокруг его головы тюрбан из бинтов, и теперь стоял, любовался своей работой. — Ладно, иди отсюда! — повысил голос Люциус. Не хватало только расчувствоваться, начать жалеть этого недоумка за его несчастное детство. Его бы самого кто пожалел.  
Мальчишка вздрогнул, мелко закивал: «Угу, ухожу, да-да! Поправляйтесь, мистер Малфой!». Ну точно домовик, разве что «сэр» не добавил.  
  
***  
  
Нарцисса, увидев его забинтованную голову, удивленно подняла брови:  
— Что это? Что с тобой сделали? — Люциус не знал, радоваться или огорчаться той тревоге, которую ей не удалось скрыть за равнодушными интонациями. —Зачем эта тряпка?  
Пришлось объяснить: как, не желая её пугать, попросил этого недоумка… недоучку. Что волновался…  
Нарцисса спрятала лицо в ладонях, плечи её мелко тряслись. Плачет? Смеется?  
— Цисси…  
Она подняла голову — в глазах ни слезинки. Правда, и веселья, даже безумного, как у её сестрички, там тоже не было.  
— Люциус, на моих глазах змея сожрала школьную учительницу. Я каждый день слышу крики боли и ужаса из комнаты, в которой когда-то танцевала с тобой первый танец, а по ночам не могу заснуть, потому что кажется, что я всё ещё слышу их. Я не знаю, что завтра будет с нами, с нашим сыном. А ты боишься напугать меня ссадиной?!  
Она взмахнула палочкой, убирая с его головы повязку. И ещё раз, залечивая рану.  
— Так лучше, дорогой, правда? — Он кивнул. — В следующий раз приходи сразу ко мне, хорошо?  
Люциус снова кивнул. И поспешно отвернулся, чтобы не признаваться, что теперь ему стало куда страшнее — от её уверенности, что «другой раз» обязательно будет.  
  
***  
  
По сравнению с этим даже прыщавый уродец в библиотеке перестал его раздражать. Тем более, больше он ничего не портил — только лазил по полкам и стирал пыль там, куда дотягивался. Иногда, привлеченный яркой обложкой или доносившимися из книги звуками, спрашивал разрешения заглянуть внутрь. Читать этот «новый домовик» (как его мысленно называл Люциус), похоже, не любил, зато картинки смотрел, приоткрыв рот и высунув язык от удовольствия.  
Охотники заглядывали в Малфой-мэнор редко — то раз в неделю, то в две. Вернее, раньше Люциусу казалось, что это даже слишком часто, но теперь он иногда ловил себя на том, что ему несколько не хватает «личного домовика». Конечно, то преувеличенное подобострастие, с которым обращался к нему уродец, не могло вызвать ничего, кроме презрения… у того, кто сам пользуется уважением окружающих. А когда жена, которая всегда тобой восхищалась, теперь только жалеет, а остальные и вовсе относятся, как к мусору, поневоле потянешься к тому, кто смотрит восторженно; кто с придыханием, как редкое заклинание, произносит твое имя; кто всегда готов выполнить просьбу и, кажется, жалеет только об одном: что не может читать мысли «хозяина», не только исполняя, но и предвосхищая его желания. Потянешься, даже если про себя называешь его «хороший эльф», а на глупую уродливую физиономию стараешься не смотреть.  
  
Вскоре мальчишка освоился, и выяснилось, что он любит поболтать. Рассказывал о себе, о «папане», который был тем ещё козлом, хорошо хоть сбежал вовремя; о «мамане», которую (если отбросить все нецензурные эпитеты, которыми сынок, не жалея, награждал и саму бедную женщину, и её способы зарабатывать на жизнь) Стэн всё-таки любил. И ещё — о каком-то Эрни, «хорошем, но слабохарактерном», который «меня, пропащего, подобрал и к делу пристроил».  
«Дело» Стэну не нравилось. Зато у него была мечта: «поднакопить деньжат», выучиться и устроиться в «хорошее место», вроде Мунго. Деньги, которые он получал за поимку врагов новой власти, скапливаться никак не желали, расходились на выпивку с новыми друзьями и прочие развлечения, о которых Стэн тоже пытался было рассказывать, но Люциус с отвращением его прервал.  
Зато научить мальчишку хоть нескольким полезным заклинаниям именно он и предложил. В основном для того, чтобы самому взять в руки хоть какую-нибудь палочку, снова почувствовать её магическое тепло и силу.  
Палочка у Стэна была. По его словам, он отобрал её у какого-то грязнокровки, но, вместо того, чтобы сдать в Министерство, «заныкал». Слушалась она плохо, искрила, но это было лучше, чем ничего. Начать решили с простых хозяйственных заклинаний: много ли нужно домовому эльфу? «Эльф» оказался понятливым: через час уже освоил «Репаро» и пару очищающих. Можно было переходить к лечебным, хоть польза от него будет… если что.  
  
***  
  
К «Эннервейту», простейшему из лечебных заклинаний, удалось перейти только к концу февраля — именно тогда, после трехнедельного отсутствия, охотники снова заглянули к ним. И, кажется, снова не нашли того, кого надо. Люциус слушал, как там, внизу, визжит Белла. Как бы Цисси ни уговаривала его, объясняя, что характер у сестрички испортился после Азкабана, он был уверен, что та всегда была такой. Просто раньше у неё власти поменьше было.  
— А к вам можно? — показалась в дверях знакомая физиономия.  
— Заходи.  
  
«Эннервейт» отрабатывали на Силлихэд, или просто «Тупице» — старой эльфине, прислуживавшей ещё его деду. Когда-то она была незаменимой, но пару лет назад переложила почти все обязанности на более молодых и теперь помогала им только советами. Такую, если отключающее сознание зелье неправильно подействует, или если прибьют случайно, не жалко… Хотя некоторым и домовиков жалко — достаточно посмотреть на Стэна. Неужели родственную душу почувствовал, пугало ушастое?  
  
— А ей больно не будет?  
— Не говори ерунды! Встань, как я показывал, — скомандовал Люциус. А потом долго поправлял и придирался, будто нарочно оттягивая момент, когда нужно будет передать Стэну палочку. Тот не возражал: послушно поднимал и опускал руки, согнул в колене правую ногу — неправильно, а потом долго не мог взять в толк, как именно нужно её подвинуть… пока потерявший терпение Люциус не взялся за его колено, разворачивая его в нужную сторону. Или глупый мальчишка только этого и ждал? Вон, физиономия так и просияла!  
  
— Эннервейт! — Бесчувственное тело эльфини вздрогнуло. — Не вышло, да?  
— Нет. Ещё раз.  
«Разов» понадобилось не меньше полудюжины. Почему-то мальчишка, такой сообразительный три недели назад, теперь отчаянно тупил. В конце концов Люциус встал позади него, касаясь грудью его спины. Взялся поверх его руки за палочку.  
— Попробуем вместе. Не понимаю, что с тобой творится. Или тебе доступны только заклинания уборки, чёртов ты домовик?  
Стэн вздохнул и вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, промямлил:  
— А я по вас скучал.  
— Не говори ерун…  
Договорить он не успел — дверь библиотеки распахнулась. Чёртова палочка, которой даже нормального «запирающего» не сотворить! Хотя эту чокнутую, Беллу и нормальное не задержало бы.  
  
— Ой, а что это у нас тут тако-ое? — протянула она. — А дорогая сестрица знает, что её муженек обжимается с хорошень… Мда-а… с мальчиками?  
Люциус молчал. А что ему сказать? «Это не то, что ты подумала»? Глупо и пошло. Лучше уж пусть перебесится, выскажет всё, что в её пустую голову взбредет. А с Цисси он сам потом объяснится. Но тут — и кто его просил? — вмешался мальчишка:  
— Так мистер Малфой меня заклинаньям учит.  
— Да-а… И много вы уже выучили?  
— Ага. И склеивающее, и чистящее, и от которого всё в палочку втягивается, и…  
  
В углу зашевелилась Тупица — действие зелья заканчивалось.  
  
— А настоящим заклинаниям он тебя не учил? — перебила мальчишку Белла. И тут же сама ответила: — Конечно, нет. Где ему!  
— А каким ещё настоящим? — снова не удержал язык за зубами Стэн. Люциус мысленно застонал, догадываясь, что сейчас произойдет.  
— Да хоть… Авада Кедавра! — И успевшая подняться на четвереньки Тупица снова растянулась на полу — теперь окончательно.  
— Ой! — только и выдавил Стэн.  
— Хочешь попробовать? — Белла перевела палочку на Люциуса.  
— Не надо! — завопил мальчишка и бросился вперед. Встал, закрывая «хозяина» от этой ненормальной. Она только расхохоталась:  
— Хоро-оший мальчик! До-обрый! И то верно, не буду: сестрица может обидеться. Ладно, есть и другое… — Ткнула в мальчишку палочкой: — Империо!  
Тот застыл, уставился неподвижным взглядом куда-то в сторону.  
— А теперь убей его!  
— Кого?! — хором спросили они. Она что, совсем обалдела?!  
— Да тебя, безмозглое, бесполезное создание, — промурлыкала Белла, насмешливо глядя на Люциуса. И снова к мальчишке: — Ну же, давай! Ты же знаешь, видел, как надо!  
По физиономии Стэна трудно было понять, сопротивляется он приказу или припоминает заклинание. Кажется, всё-таки второе. Вот он поднял палочку:  
— Авада…  
— Ты совсем сдурела?!  
Люциус шагнул было к мальчишке — отобрать палочку, но не сумел: Белла заступила дорогу, а прихлопнутый «Империусом» Стэн опустил руку. И тут же ровным, механическим движением снова поднял. Белла громко, истерично расхохоталась.  
— Авада… Кедав…  
Люциус зажмурился. Успел пожалеть, что всё так глупо закончилось, и даже Нарциссе с Драко он не успел сказать, что… И тут мальчишкино блеянье перебило насмешливое:  
— Фините Инкантатем! А ведь испугался, ещё как испугался! — хихикала она, переводя взгляд с ошарашенного лица Люциуса на Стэна. Тот (видимо осознав, что только что чуть не натворил) побледнел, сжался.  
— Я б пошел уже…  
— Стоять! У нас тут ещё одно заклинание осталось, и ты его выполнишь, клянусь чем угодно! Ну-ка, малыш, давай! Теперь я буду твоей учительницей!  
— Мне пора-а…  
— Уйдешь, когда разрешу. — Белла крепко держала побелевшего мальчишку за воротник.  
— Отпусти его, — попросил Люциус.  
— Заткнись, — отмахнулась, и снова Стэну: — Ну-ка, будь хорошим мальчиком! Скажи: «Кру-ци-о»!  
Тот замотал головой, зажмурился, будто отгоняя кошмар. Но от Беллы так легко не отделаешься.  
— Давай, малявка! Или его, или… — Белла захихикала, обрадованная пришедшей в голову идеей: — Или тебя! — Стэн тихо заскулил, но палочку даже не поднял.  
— Не могу-у…  
Белла подождала немного, потом с силой отшвырнула его.  
— Трусливая тварь! Ладно, учись! Круцио!  
Красный луч из её палочки — и жуткий, полный нечеловеческой боли вопль. Стэн рухнул на колени, будто у него ноги подломились. Завизжал, забился на полу, извиваясь и вопя во всю глотку. Люциус не знал, сколько это продолжалось — секунду? минуту? больше? Знал, что вмешаться — значит, навлечь гнев этой одержимой уже на себя. И всё же не выдержал:  
— Прекрати! — дернул её за руку. Белла медленно к нему повернулась… и сердце, как ему показалось, забилось тише и реже, вот-вот совсем остановится. Что же он натворил? Теперь эта ненормальная точно отыграется на нем самом! Но той, видимо, игра уже наскучила.  
— Не понимаю, как Лорд терпит это сборище трусов и неудачников? — бросила на прощание и наконец-то вышла.  
Люциус тоже не стал задерживаться. На пороге оглянулся: Стэн лежал на полу, сжавшись, как от холода, и тихо стонал. Больше Люциус его в Малфой-мэноре не видел.  
  
А теперь вот, значит, встретились.  
  
***  
Заснул Люциус в эту ночь поздно. Внизу ворочался Стэн Шанпайк — наверное, тоже не спалось. Интересно всё же, помнит он, что произошло? И если да — что теперь думает о нем, Люциусе? Как будет себя вести? Не так и сложно сделать жизнь соседа по камере невыносимой. «Ладно, утром разберемся», — решил он и, наконец, заснул.  
  
***  
  
Ощущения были странными.  
Одновременно было приятно, причем знакомо-приятно, как будто это уже происходило не раз, и в то же время Люциус был уверен, что это невозможно, неуместно — особенно здесь. Да, точно — именно здесь, в Азкабане. Невозможно в крошечной камере на двоих, в которой одному-то тесно, из которой и до ближайшего борделя-то далеко, не говоря уж о родном доме… В таком месте точно невозможно проснуться от того, что тебе сосут член.  
Но именно от этого он и проснулся, и теперь лежал, не решаясь открыть глаза. Пытался понять, что же происходит. Продолжение сна? Тогда лучше, чтобы он никогда не заканчивался, чтобы длился и длился, до бесконечности, чтобы никогда не оказаться снова в мерзкой камере. А может, камера и была сном? И он сейчас в Малфой-мэноре, в их с Цисси супружеской постели? И она, умница, вдруг решила порадовать его с утра. С чего бы, кстати? Раньше за ней подобного не водилось, но, если учесть, сколько они вместе пережили за последний год, — у обоих могли измениться привычки.  
Она сосала, изредка переводя дыхание и причмокивая. То заглатывала его член, то выпускала изо рта почти полностью, и прохладный воздух камеры так удивительно контрастировал с влажным теплом, что Люциус едва удержался, чтобы тут же не кончить. Нет уж, лучше подольше насладиться этим чудесным утром; скользящей по стволу вверх-вниз шершавой ладонью…  
Что?!  
  
— Ты что здесь делаешь? — Придать голосу нужные интонации так и не получилось, но глупцу, неизвестно с какой дури уткнувшемуся носом ему в пах, хватило: поднял голову, непонимающе вытаращил блёкло-голубые глаза.  
— А чё такова?  
Действительно, что тут такого — с утра пораньше отсосать соседу по камере? «Ничего особенного, идиот, я каждый день… Ха! Так… А-хаха-а! Каждый день именно так и просыпаюсь!»  
  
Люциус хохотал — громко, истерически, — не в силах остановиться. Стоило перевести дыхание, открыть на секунду крепко зажмуренные глаза — и снова он видел глупую физиономию: «А чё такова?»  
— Ой, не могу! И правда — ничего особенного!  
— Вам не понравилось? — уточнил этот болван, когда Люциус, обессилев, затих.  
Он не представлял, как удалось уместить всю гамму чувств в ледяное «нет». Но ведь сумел, и это несколько улучшило настроение.  
  
Мальчишка шарахался от него целый день. Кажется, он так и не понял «чё» он «такова» сделал, и смотрел с выражением собачонки, которая честно принесла хозяину тапочки, а вместо благодарности получила по хребтине метлой. Вечером дождался, пока Люциус заберется на свой «второй этаж», и только тогда присел на койку. И тут же вскочил:  
— Может, вам надо чего?  
— Не надо, — сквозь зубы.  
— Я не нарочно.  
Нет, это уже слишком! Ещё немного — и заявит, что член ему сам в рот залез.  
— Аврорам о своем «не нарочно» расскажи, — посоветовал Люциус, отворачиваясь. — Вдруг поверят?  
— Я расскажу, — пообещал Стэн. — Я им всё расскажу.  
И, ещё немного поворочавшись, затих.  
  
***  
  
Делить тюремную жизнь на двоих оказалось не так плохо. Конечно, порой глуповатая физиономия Стэна раздражала, но Люциус уговаривал себя, что сердиться на это чучело — всё равно что на фамилиара. Или домовика. Да, точно — были у него домовые эльфы, а теперь появился «камерный».  
  
«Камерный» всегда просыпался первым. Поправлял брошенные как попало ботинки Люциуса, развешивал аккуратно одежду. В первые дни он ещё и старался согреть её, сложив и засунув под собственную задницу, но, заметив, как Люциус принюхивается и морщится, перестал. Целый день то ходил следом, смахивая со стола и стульев невидимые пылинки, то, наконец-то усевшись, вскакивал, стоило повернуть к нему голову.  
Порой это подобострастие раздражало, порой смешило. Но иногда Люциус ловил себя на мысли, что слепое обожание этого болвана несколько скрашивает тягучие и скучные тюремные будни. И что, когда это всё закончится, ему будет не хватать… нет, это уже совсем глупо!  
О полученном от Беллы «Круциатусе» мальчишка не вспоминал: то ли забыл — Люциус слышал, что и такое бывает, — то ли… Кто знает, о чем они думают, эти домовики.  
Больше приставать не пытался, но иногда сквозь сон Люциусу казалось, что кто-то на него пристально смотрит и при этом тяжко вздыхает. Просыпался — иногда удавалось заметить лохматую макушку, быстро скрывавшуюся под кроватью, но чаще Стэн успевал спрятаться раньше.  
  
***  
  
Ещё неделя невыносимой скуки — и Люциус сказал, что не против возобновить их уроки, те самые, которые пришлось прервать тогда, зимой. А на удивление Стэна: «Как же без палочки?» — объяснил, что достаточно выучить само заклинание и правильное движение, а уж посмотреть, как работает, можно будет на воле.  
— Думаете, выпустят?  
— Насчет себя… — «не сомневаюсь», хотелось сказать, но вдруг одолели сомнения. Почему он торчит тут уже месяц, и все о нем будто забыли? Может, и правда забыли? И он так и проведет остаток жизни в этом каменном мешке, причём в компании идиота?  
Видимо, скрыть свои мысли от Стэна не удалось, и тот успокаивающе похлопал по плечу:  
— Да ладно, точно выпустят. Главное — врать, что ничё такого не делали. Заставили нас, правда?  
— Правда, — буркнул Люциус. Пока все попытки мальчишки выдать себя за жертву обстоятельств не вызывали у него ничего, кроме нервного смеха. Но ведь он, Люциус — не какой-то безмозглый недоучка?! Выкрутится. В первый раз удалось, и сейчас не растеряется. Всё у него ещё будет…  
— Не труситесь, всё у нас будет зашибись! — Стэн хлопнул его по колену.  
Да, примерно так.  
  
***  
  
Если в первые дни после заключения Люциус ждал хоть какой-то весточки от родных… Если неделю спустя, устав от ожидания, он сердился и думал, что никому до него нет дела, то сейчас сказанное тюремщиком: «К вам пришли», — несколько удивило.  
  
Нарцисса сидела в приемной. Спокойная — по крайней мере, внешне. В скромной мантии — для тех, кто не знает, сколько на самом деле стоит эта, чёрная, без единого украшения. Прекрасная, невозможно прекрасная и невозможно… чужая. Как будто сто лет не виделись, а не чуть больше месяца.  
— Дорогая, — шагнул к ней.  
Цисси поморщилась:  
— Люциус, держи себя в руках.  
  
Легко ей говорить! Или… нелегко? Люциус вглядывался в её лицо, внимательно, как не вглядывался со времен их первых свиданий. Старался понять, рассмотреть — чем, как она жила всё это время. Но — то ли Нарцисса привыкла за время разлуки прятать свои чувства, то ли их уже не осталось, — так ничего не понял. Говорила же она и вовсе какую-то чушь: про Поттера, что тот у неё в долгу и она обязательно «использует влияние». А он, Люциус, должен всего лишь «не подвести».  
  
— Делай, что угодно, но убеди их выпустить тебя, — горячо прошептала, прощаясь. — Ты нужен нам! Мне…  
Сжала его руку, как часто делала там, дома, в последний год. И Люциуса немного отпустило: ничего у них не прошло, не кончилось. И теперь он точно знает к чему стремиться. Он нужен дома.  
  
***  
  
— Ну что, поболтали? — встретил его Стэн.  
Люциус отмахнулся: рука его всё ещё хранила тепло ладони Нарциссы, щека помнила прикосновение — пусть и формальное, почти равнодушное — её губ. Так что и вид этого уродца, и его развязная, безграмотная речь сейчас особенно раздражали.  
— «Поговорили», — сухо поправил и залез на полку, подальше от ненужной болтовни этого никчемного… пусть и несколько полезного идиота.  
  
Заснуть не удавалось долго. В прохладном воздухе камеры явственно чудился запах духов Нарциссы. Стоило Стэну угомониться — и вот уже слышится в тишине шорох платья… снимаемого платья. А под ним, Люциус точно знал — расшитый корсаж и пояс для чулок. И больше ничего. Можно распустить веревки, высвобождая небольшие, упругие груди. Одну за другой расстегнуть пуговки пояса, стянуть со стройной ноги невесомую шелковую ткань… А можно, не отвлекаясь на раздевание, просунуть палец в нежную, горячую щель…  
Рука нырнула под резинку штанов, сжала давно стоявший член. Люциус провел несколько раз вверх и вниз, медленно, наслаждаясь уже полузабытыми ощущениями. Эх, Цисси! А если…  
  
_Воображаемая жена растянулась поперек супружеского ложа, глядя на него кокетливо, приглашающе…_  
Рука понятливо прибавила темп.  
_Нарцисса согнула одну ногу, качнула коленом, на секунду приоткрыв…_  
  
И снова шум, но уже не мысленный — шелков или сладких женских стонов, а вполне реальный, противный скрип кроватных пружин. Чёрт!  
Люциус приоткрыл глаза… и замер: мальчишка пялился на него, приоткрыв рот.  
— Помочь?  
— Не надо, — буркнул он. «Уже не надо».  
— Не, я могу, чего… — лапа Стэна нырнула под одеяло, безошибочно нащупала не до конца опавший член. А тот будто только этого и ждал — тут же воспрянул, отзываясь даже на такую ласку. — Я ж понимаю… Бабы эти… распалят — и ходу, а ты тут…  
  
Движения у Стэна были неровные, неправильные. Слушать его, всю ту глупость и пошлость, которую он нес, было невыносимо… невыносимо странно и почему-то возбуждающе. Люциус попробовал представить на его месте Нарциссу… не вышло, но, кажется, уже и не требовалось. Он дернулся только раз — когда мозолистую ладонь сменили губы Стэна, сухие и обветренные; его язык, тыкавшийся в головку бестолково и неумело, как только открывший глаза щенок, и так же преданно-ласково; горячая теснота его рта. «Эй, я соглашался только на дрочку», — хотел сказать Люциус, но понял, что согласен уже на всё.  
  
— Понравилось? Вам? Ну, это?.. — спросил Стэн, когда Люциус нашел в себе силы открыть глаза. Вид у мальчишки был глупый донельзя: волосы растрепаны, из полуоткрытых губ к подбородку ползет ниточка то ли слюны, то ли спермы… Настоящее чучело.  
— Иди спать.  
Голова кружилась, невыносимо клонило в сон… Сигару, и спать…  
— Ну так?..  
— Понравилось. — Иначе ведь не отвяжется, правда? — Всё было хорошо.  
«Стэн — хороший эльф».  
Люциус улыбнулся этой дурацкой мысли и тут же заснул. Увы, без сигары.  
  
***  
  
Через неделю после визита жены о нем будто вспомнили: начали водить на допросы. И Люциус старался, выполнял данное Цисси обещание. Рассказывал всё, что знал, не упуская случая и додумать. Главное — выйти отсюда, а потом, если кто-то из тех, о ком приходилось «додумывать», обидится — он найдет способ оправдаться.  
Соседу по камере тоже доставалось — ничего личного, главное — освободиться. В конце концов, тот на допросы тоже ходил и вполне мог «додумать» что-нибудь и о бывших подельниках, и о самом Люциусе.  
Ничего личного.  
Главное — выйти.  
  
***  
  
В этот раз Стэна не было долго. Люциус даже начал волноваться: а что, если его больше сюда не вернут? А он уже привык. Конечно, не к тому, как этот болван пожирает его влюбленным взглядом, но к восхищению и готовности исполнить любое желание. Привык к его глупой болтовне, к той жадности, с которой тот ловил каждое его слово. Интересно, он и правда надеялся выучиться на колдомедика, или все эти занятия — лишь повод послушать его, Люциуса, объяснения, а если повезет — то и прикоснуться? С ним никогда не поймешь.  
  
Наконец дверь открылась.  
— Ну, мистер Малфой, глядишь, и выпустят вас скоро. Скучать по мне, наверно, не будете? — усмехнулся Стэн, рухнув на койку.  
— И почему меня должны выпустить?  
— Ну, я им порассказал всякого. Как вы грязнокровкам помогали, защищать старались. Только они этого не помнят, потому что им память чистили — ну, чтобы перед Лордом и другими вас не сдали… тоисть, не выдали. А я там был и всё запомнил.  
— Но это же неправда! — так и подпрыгнул он. — А если узнают, что ты соврал?  
— Не узнают, — отмахнулся Стэн. — Сейчас же все, кто на той стороне был, стараются сами вылезти, а других притопить. Кто ж подумает, что кто-то не для себя, а для другого врать будет?  
— А почему ты не соврал «для себя»? Зачем тебе всё это нужно? — так и не понял Люциус.  
Стэн пожал плечами:  
— Ну-у… А вдруг не соврал? Мало ли — вдруг я и правда такое видел, да позабыл? — помолчал и тихо добавил: — А за меня вы тогда заступились. Я ведь помню, я всё помню, правда.  
  
Больше «хороший эльф» ему ничего не сказал. Так и пролежал всю ночь, уткнувшись носом в стенку. Не обернулся и утром, когда Люциуса выводили из камеры — как выяснилось, чтобы уже туда не вернуть.  
  
***  
  
Потом была старая, едва державшаяся на плаву лодка, презрительная физиономия тюремщика и невыносимое желание расхохотаться, глядя в его усталые, воспалённые глаза: «Что, съели?! Я ухожу, ухожу отсюда, а ты остаёшься! Пусть добровольно, работа у тебя такая, но остаёшься же!»  
  
Бледное лицо Нарциссы, её тихое: «Наконец-то».  
  
Возвращение в разорённый, так не похожий на прежний дом; попытки всё наладить; и если не радость, то удовлетворение, когда жизнь стала хоть и не такой, как раньше, но терпимой, вполне терпимой.  
  
Люциус никогда не делал попыток узнать, что же стало со Стэном Шанпайком. Когда тот вышел из Азкабана — и вышел ли? Научился ли хоть нескольким заклинаниям, устроился ли на нормальную работу? Конечно, узнать было нетрудно… но в глубине души Люциус понимал, что ответ может ему не понравиться. И даже вызвать чувство вины. А зачем оно ему? Лучше уж считать, что у глупого домовика всё хорошо.  
  
Близкие старались не напоминать о прошлом, а чужих он всегда умел держать на расстоянии. Да и о чем там говорить? Даже Азкабан помнился не серыми стенами, леденящим холодом и страхом за своих. Теперь главным воспоминанием был стоявший перед ним на коленях мальчишка, его полуоткрытый рот, пятнистый язык и стекавшая по подбородку ниточка то ли слюны, то ли спермы.  
  
Только и оставалось в ответ на все расспросы загадочно улыбаться — даже когда хотелось захохотать, громко, до неприличия громко, шокируя окружающих и заставляя их вспоминать каминный адрес Мунго. Так же, как хохотал, проснувшись в ту ночь, когда его камера перестала быть «его собственной» и стала «их». Или как говорил тот тип? «Ихней»?


End file.
